Paging Doctor Drake
by Carebeark5
Summary: Patrick takes care of Sabrina when she is sick.


Patrick had been hoping to run into Sabrina all day but had yet to see her around the hospital. Spotting Felix making his way down the hall, he approached him. "Hey have you seen Sabrina?"

"Our girl is praying to the porcelain gods." Felix told him grabbing one of the files off the pile.

"What?"

"She's sick."

"How long has she been sick?"

"Since last night."

"And she's at home by herself?" Patrick asked.

"Well Britt is there. No doubt driving her nuts."

"Thanks Felix." He said heading for the locker rooms. Since his break was about to begin he wanted to go and check on her, make sure she was alright. On the way he stopped at Kelly's for some chicken soup, crackers and ginger ale.

Arriving at her apartment he was about to knock when the door flew open before he could. "Hello and Goodbye." Taylor said squeezing past him.

He let himself inside and immediately spotted her, she was curled up in the fetal position on the pull out couch. Her arm was draped over her eyes and as he approached her he heard her moan a little in her sleep. Her face scrunched up as she rolled over.

Placing the bag on the table, he reached out and felt her forehead. "Baby your really hot."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Mmmm Patrick. What are to doing here?"

"Felix told me you weren't feeling good."

"I feel awful."

"And you look awful." Britt said entering the living room. "Oh Patrick, good your here. Today's our birthing class remember."

"Yes I'm sorry Britt I won't be able to join you."

"But you said..."

"Well Sabrina's sick and I really don't wanna leave her."

"So your gonna ditch me and your baby for you little girlfriend?"

"You can fill me in later, besides your an OB you know what to do."

She left the apartment in disbelief, "Why does she always get what she wants?"

"Don't move." Patrick said as he disappeared down the hall, only to return minutes later. He placed a cool cloth on her forehead. "There is that better?"

"Thank you." She said reaching up to hold it there.

He had also found a thermometer in the bathroom drawer and placed it into her mouth. "I brought you some chicken soup." He told her reaching into the plastic bag and pulling out the styrofoam container.

"So sweet." She mumbled around the thermometer. He reached for it and checked the screen. Her fever was high but not high enough to be worried about.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"No."

"You should have some soup then." He picked up the container and the spoon and fed her some.

"Hot." So he blew on it for her before feeding her some more. Se had managed to eat almost half of the bowl when her stomach began to disagree with her.

"Oh god." She said getting up and racing to the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth.

He followed her and grabbed her hair, holding it back for her as she retched into the toilet. "I don't want you to see me like this." She mumbled.

"I'm a doctor, remember. I've seen much worse than this."

"But..." She was about to say something else as he stomach recoiled once again.

He rubbed her back soothingly with his other hand. "It's ok baby."

When she had finished he handed her a glass of water to rinse her mouth. "Thank you for taking such good care of me." She said as he helped her back to the bed.

"You don't have to thank me. I love taking care of you." He reached into the bag again and pulled out a can of ginger ale. "This will help settle your stomach." She took a sip and laid down.

"Patrick." She said reaching for his arm.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Will you lay down with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will." He climbed into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Turning he kissed her forehead then reached over for the wet washcloth and placed it back onto her forehead. When he thought she was asleep he called the hospital to let them know he wouldn't be coming back in today. He then reached over and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you." He whispered into her ear and when she smiled he knew she had heard him.

"Dr. Drake will always take care of you."


End file.
